Monster Clowns/Examples
Examples For more monster clowns see: The List of Evil Clowns *'The Joker': Although sometimes played for laughs, most depictions of the Joker are monstrous, in-keeping with his psychopathic nature. *[[w:c:villains:It (Stephen King)|'IT'/'Pennywise the Dancing Clown']]: A strong contender for embodying this archetype, from the Stephen King novel, strikes terror into your very core that an evil clown is simply meant to do to adults, teenagers, and kids alike. *Ronald McDonald (meme adaptations) - Most parodies of Ronald show him as a monster rather than for laughs. *'Kefka Palazzo': Although originally played for laughs, Kefka becomes more and more brutal as the game progresses. *'Captain Spaulding': The genuine, yet, sadistic clown mascot of House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects and 3 from Hell, who does not like it when people hate clowns. *'Horny the Clown': Again, the name pretty much says it all. *'Killer Klowns': The whole concept of this movie was that modern clowns are actually memories of encounters with a monstrous alien race. *The Clown Doll: Although Poltergeist was a "ghost" film, this possessed toy is widely regarded as one of the movie's most iconic monsters. **A parody of this clown appears in the spoof movie Scary Movie 2, where it ended up getting raped. *'Sweet Tooth': Insane Psycho clown Killer from the Twisted Metal video game series. *Jack the Clown - The first icon for Universal's Halloween Horror Nights. *Clowny, also known as the Clown and the Violator. The demon's human form. A jester who plays the joke on humans and especially young hellspawn whom he views as inferior. *Madkat, a spirit of a mad jester possessing an equally mad stand-up comedian in SwatKats. *Dimentio - Like Kefka, starts out being played for laughs, although as the game progresses he becomes significantly more brutal and disturbing. *Krusty the Clown, the shameless, egomaniac TV-clown from The Simpsons. Always looking to making the next buck, lamenting wasting his life and forgetting his multi-time saviors Bart and Lisa Simpsons due to various problems. According to several episodes, he does not wear make-up. *White - The one shot villain from the Fatal Fury game Real Bout: Dominated Mind, loosely influenced on The Joker and based on Alexander DeLarge from the film A Clockwork Orange. *A clown is also seen as one of the monsters kept by the Facility in the horror movie The Cabin in the Woods. *Twisty from American Horror Story: Freak Show. *Onimi - Like Kefka Palazzo, he initially appears to be not much of a threat, but was later revealed to be the true leader of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion as well as plotting to commit genocide on a galactic scale. *The Cloyne: The Cloyne, the original "clown" who is actually a demonic child eater and will possess anyone who wears the ancient clown suit that is actually the demon's flesh. *Jack Attack: One of the titular evil toys from the movie Demonic Toys. *[[w:c:villains:Nightmare (123 Slaughter Me Street)|The Nightmare (123 Slaughter Me Street)]]: the enigmatic main antagonist of the 123 Slaughter Me Street series. The Nightmare forced Tim Denson to kill his own daughter, making him the most evil villain of all the series. The Nightmare is also the only enemy able to talk, which gives him more personality than the other Foggel Friends. *'James Clown': One of the villains of the 2016 satirical comedy horror movie Meet the Blacks. *'Domidoll', the evil ringmaster of the intergalactic carnival Space Circus Troupe from from the 2016 Super Sentai tokusatsu sci-fan movie Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic!. Category:Examples